


Another Round

by Metalbendersofficial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, for that tumblr anon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbendersofficial/pseuds/Metalbendersofficial
Summary: Angela has a falling out with Fareeha, so she goes to meet Jesse and Sombra at a bar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for that tumblr anon. Here bud.

The night air was cold, almost freezing her to the bone. Angela had picked up a jacket as she stormed out, but it was Fareeha's and she absolutely refused to wear it until frostbite had started to set in. Maybe not even then. 

This fight was a week in the making.  

It all started when Fareeha had mentioned starting a family. Angela tried her best to let her fiancee down easy. Telling the younger woman that their jobs were a hazard, that they wouldn’t be able to settle down until they'd retired.  

Angela hated seeing the sadness in her lovers eyes. She lacked her usual verve, working out with Zarya less and less throughout the week. The pain in her voice driving Angela insane. 

"Habibti, where are you going?" Fareeha was alarmed as her lover had gotten out of bed so suddenly. All they had been doing was laying together. Was it the silence that drove the doctor to anger? 

"Out."  

And with the echo of the door slamming in both of their ears, Angela was gone. She took out her phone, sending Jesse a quick text. _'Meet me at the bar.'_ Not even a minute later, she'd received a message saying _'Way_ _ahead of_ _ya'._  

Had she not been so mad, she would have laughed. Of course he was already there. And so was she. Isn't it strange how angry walks get you places faster? 

Angela entered the small bar, holding her breath. The heavy smell of alcohol was nauseating, but she was already here, and saw her friends. Friends?  

Jesse and Somra sat with a chair between them. Angela supposed they were eager for the doctor to arrive. The man waved at her across the bar, Sombra shooting her a weary look. She knew a lot about Angela and Fareeha. Mostly because out of moment of extreme weakness, Fareeha spilled her guts to the young woman. 

Angela found purchase on the bar stool, sighing inwardly as the bartender gave her a double take. People always did that, undressed her with their eyes. It made her feel self conscious. Jesse saw the man behind the bar staring, so he suggested he "Get his ass movin' and get the lady a drink." 

"Whiskey please." Angela added as the man moved hurriedly behind the bar. Soon, she had her drink, and it was almost immediately half gone. She ignored the taste and the smell. Angela enjoyed the warm comfort it brought. 

"Tell me somethin', doc. What brings you into my office today?" McCree's voice was serious, but the look in his eyes said otherwise. Sombra chuckled, brushing her shoulder against the doctors, apologizing as she ordered another drink.  

Angela tapped her glass with her ring, a nervous motion, but also a signal for the bartender that she wasn't single. He loved to stare. Sombra could feel the woman stiffen, she need only wait until the bartender to come back around so she could give him some choice words. 

"It's Fareeha, Jess. She's... She's so sad." Angela looked down at her glass and ran a finger around the rim. "It's my fault."  

McCree had a puzzled look on his face. What could this actual angel could have done to upset her fiancee? Sombra held out her glass again. _'That's two since I got here.'_ Angela thought. The younger woman mumbled something under her breath. 

"Gonna tell us what's happenin' or are you gonna make me guess?" 

The blonde woman sighed, comforted slightly when Sombra grabbed her free hand. The other woman hadn't said a word since she'd arrived. Angela was okay with that. 

"She... wants to start a family." Sombras grip tightened slightly. Did she know something?  

Angela was surprised to hear a soft "oh" come from the man's mouth. Her heart sank as she finished her drink. She motioned for another drink to the bartender. Good thing the place was dead empty. Sombra threw back the rest of whatever she was drinking, then ordered a vodka.  

"Do you want that, Angie?" 

Angela smiled softly, thinking about all the things she and Fareeha had been through. "Of course. She's smart, beautiful, strong..." She cleared her throat and continued, "She's everything I ever hoped for." 

The two older partners were alarmed when Sombra finally spoke, but not to them.  

"Hey, how about you stop staring at the lady before I rip your fucking eyes out."  

The bartender looked alarmed, turning red. He'd been caught staring by the young woman, and she had had enough. Angela squeezed Sombras hand, a silent thank you. Sombra looked the doctor straight in her eyes. 

"Pharah talked to me about this. She just didn't know how to clear the air between you two." 

Angela raised an eyebrow, Jesse leaned so he could see around the doctor, curious about what the young woman had to say. 

"She knows he knows you've lost too many. She knows how scared you are. All she wants is for you to be happy."  

Angela started to tear up. After losing her parents, losing complete strangers to war and violence. She was tired. Fareeha had made her life better. She remembered the day her fiancee proposed. 

The doctor got up, taking twenty dollars from her pocket.  

"This is for mine and some of yours. Thank you, Sombra." 

Sombra raised her glass, watching the doctor rush from the bar. "To family." She mumbled. 

Jesse raised his glass to meet hers, "To family."  

 


	2. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally one person wanted this and they asked nicely. Here you go my friend, I hope you're pleased. This might turn into something I update every week, idk tell me your thoughts.

She wouldn't regret inviting her mother into her room. As soon as the woman entered there was a sweeping calmness she felt pass through her. Fareeha jumped in right away, not bothering to explain the situation to her mother, who always knew most of the base's gossip. 

"How did you do it? Why?" 

"Fareeha, I will be honest. Your father was not love, he was lust. You are a bastard child, I have told you that before. But what I have not told you is that children formed from a loveless bond seek that love for the rest of their lives."  

Fareeha looked at her mother, head cocked slightly, gently encouraging her mother to continue. 

"My mother and father were very much in love, so I did not seek that piece of my heart, as I did not see it was lost. I see the love in your eyes every time you look at Angela, I see that missing piece start to mend itself."  

The younger woman nodded, trying to process what her mother had told her. Now that she thought about it, her heart did always feel a bit funny. Like no one quite understood or loved her. Angela did, though. She felt as though the blonde woman knew how she felt, having her parents ripped away at such a young age. 

Ana made her way towards the door, leaving her daughter with her final words of wisdom on the matter. 

"Follow your heart. If not your heart, then your gut. If you don’t follow those, maybe choose a finger." 

Fareeha laughed as her mother closed the door behind her. Ana always did try to cheer her daughter up in any way she could. The young woman sat for a few moments, deciding to just stay in the room. The doctor would find her, whenever she saw fit.  

She felt her pocket buzz, removing her phone to see one text from Sombra. 

_'She's on her way. Don't fuck it up, jefe.'_  

Fareeha pondered the meaning of the word, guessing a few meanings after remembering the younger woman called Gabriel that almost every day. She finally accepted that she'd ask later, hearing the door creak open.  She could feel her heart almost stop when the good doctor stumbled into the room.  

"Angela, where have you been?" 

The blonde woman smelled heavily of whiskey and stale beer. It burned Fareeha's nose, but she ignored it, happy to embrace the older woman. She could feel her lover shaking. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fear that the beautiful woman holding her would have nothing to do with her for the rest of their lives. 

"I know how you've been feeling, schatz." Angela gently pushed away from the taller woman, stumbling to the bed. She patted the spot beside her, hoping Fareeha would take the hint.  

The young woman sat beside her fiancee, but not before grabbing a folded blanket from the foot of the bed. Blankets, she had been taught, provide comfort for those in stress or those grieving. Fareeha draped the blanket around the other woman's shoulders and sat next to her, eager, but feeling a bit nauseous waiting to hear what she had to say. 

Angela drew a few shaky breaths. She could hold her liquor, but this feeling was something else entirely. 

"Fareeha, I've loved you for a long time. Almost since the very day we started working together. I fell in love with every single thing you did. How you fly so effortlessly in your armor, how you curse when your jump-jets don't quite get you up the first time." 

She smiled as she heard Fareeha chuckle.  

"You jump into danger head on, and I admire that, but if we have this child... or children... you have to start thinking about your family. You can't just head into a brawl guns blazing. You must act more cautiously." 

Angela looked into the young woman's eyes. They were hard, but understanding. It was if she could she the gears in Fareeha's head turning. Still, she persisted. 

"I know that I said we must wait until one of us retired, but then realized, we both love being in the fight too much to give it up." 

Fareeha was looking around the room, but still listening. Her eyes landed on a shadow box. Inside, there were her most prized possessions from her time in the military. A nametag, hard earned ribbons, medals, even the first bullet that had pierced her armor. She would never be able to go back. 

Angela would never be able to go back to civilian life. She could still save lives, yes, but she would always be able to do that. Overwatch was an illegal organization, and they were both criminals.  

Fareeha had finally broken her silence. 

"I can give it up." 

It physically hurt her to say. If she could continue her legacy, _Angela's legacy,_ she could step away.  

The look in Angela's eyes told her all she needed to know. 

"We keep the skies clear together. We're better as a team."  

Fareeha could see the doctor pick her brain for every possible solution. Surrogacy was a possibility, and the technology they had could take the DNA from the two of them and possibly fertilize an egg. 

"We love each other, and I know that's true. Mama told me all I needed to know. And what I know is that I would do anything for you, alby."  

That was good enough for Angela. She laid down, feeling the alcohol hit her all at once. 

"We can talk more about the baby tomorrow, for now I'm going to lay here and die." 

Fareeha chuckled at the woman's dramatics, excited to talk more about their family. For now, though, she would just get Angela some water and tuck her into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this, friends. Comments and whatnot appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and whatnot are very much appreciated.


End file.
